Hatred
Hatred Hatred is a Rare element.It is a counterpart of Love.Medium and Close Range fighting fits this element.Love is preferably for all ranges.It costs 650 diamonds.It can be fused together to make War. Spells Sharp Words User shoots unkind remarks that turn to knives after a second,each dealing low damage and bleeding. -->Sharp Words is a multi projectile spell that has a 4 second cooldown.The user shoots unkind words that turn to knives right after a second of being shot.They have very little burst,but they can be controlled.Once they hit a player,it may not be stunned,but they will bleed.Each can deal 13 ~ 24 damage,depending on power statistics.Description below shows how many words(or phrases) are shot and how many damage it can possibly deal. ^Instant Click - 7 knives Damage - 91 ~ 168 ^Charged(0.5 seconds) - 10 knives Damage - 130 ~ 240 ^Charged(1 second) - 14 knives Damage - 186 ~ 334 ^Fully Charged - 18 knives Damage - 234 ~ 432 *'Tip : '''The knives will last for up to 8 seconds.Do what you can do to avoid them.Spells such as Rainbow Shockwave and Reaper's Seal can be used.Lightning Flash and Light Emission can be substitutes. '*Note : This spell eliminates health 140 below.Use healing spells to prevent so. '''Jealousy User traps nearby players in cages,then starts to steal their health. -->Nearby players are trapped in cages.Then their health is stolen by the caster.Each leech will deal 15%(9.6) of the opponent's full HP.It will last for 8 seconds.Each second will deal double damage.In total of 153.6 or 153 health replenished,the enemies will also take extra 20 ~ 70 damage.This is a healing spell,similar to Deprived Eradication,with a 10 second cooldown. Forced Isolation A nearby user will be put in a dark room where they take damage as well as blinding. -->A contact spell with a 10 second cooldown.The user will start by slamming their opponent's head with a hammer,which deals approx.130 ~ 260 damage.This also pushes the opposer towards a pitch black room.They will take afterburns and blinding.Afterburn starts at 120 ~ 158 damage,depending on statistics.The player stays in the room for 7 seconds,although they can use spells after 3 seconds. *Note : '''The afterburn starts at a very high amount of damage.Using Reaper's Lament would do the job since Spiky Shield and Crystal Armanent will reduce the damage,not burns. '''Outcast's Run User gains additional speed from all surrounding players for a few seconds. -->This spell steals speed instead of anything else.The caster will steal nearby players' speed,which stacks.6 ~ 9 speed is stolen.Then,the user will be able to run very fast,which will only last for 5 seconds.All the stolen sped is given back the its owners.There can be a glitch where the speed is not taken back anymore.Resetting will give back the speed of the opposer then the caster will lower down his speed right back to its original number.This is a Transformation Spell with a 10 second cooldown. Mass Murder User will take out a bloody vengeance against his opposers. -->This ultimate,with a 1 minute and 40 second cooldown,is similar to Reaper's Rage.Each player is stunned and slashed onto their hearts with knives,dealing 20 ~ 50 damage.7 repeats,and it will deal 140 ~ 350 damage.Then they are trapped in black rooms where they get afterburns,similar to Forced Isolation.Starting from 50 ~ 80 damage.Then each player is pulled towards the air.And they get their last strike.It deals 100 damage.In total,it could deal 290 ~ 530 damage.Add up the afterburn and it could deal for approx. 600 damage. Trivia *Murder is changed to Outcast's Run *Sharp Words has the least radius,which is only 0.08.It means you need to be in contact with the targetted player to get damage too. *Outcast's Run is the first Transformation Spell to steal speed. *Unlike other Contact Spells,Forced Isolation can still give you the opportunity to use spells after 3 seconds. Category:Pure's Finest Elements